NUESTRAS PROFESORAS LAS YAOISTAS
by Hera Black
Summary: Una entrevista.... Unas Yaoistas....... Y unos Daniel y Tom confundidos........ n//n PERVERSIÓN ASEGURADA n//n


Conferencia de Prensa BBC Londres, Estreno Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

_**Notas de BelaSly: **__Este fic es idea original de FénixyDragón; la cual estamos escribiendo y trabajando en conjunto._

_**Personajes**__**:**_ _Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, __Originales.___

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Este fic contiene altos grados de risa, y también contenido sexual y personajes conocidos por muchas (Por favor escritoras que salís en nuestro Fic no nos matéis T.T)_

_Por favor homofóbicos y personas con problemas del corazón _

_NO LEAN ESTA HISTORIA!_

_Gracias._

_Una entrevista..._

_Unas Yaoistas..._

_Y unos Daniel y Tom confundidos..._

_n/n PERVERSIÓN ASEGURADA n/n_

**NUESTRAS PROFESORAS LAS YAOISTAS**

**Por: FenixyDragon y Hera.**

_Capitulo 1: Dan y Tom en apuros_

_**Entrevista BBC **__**Young**__** World, Estreno**__** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

_Muy buenos días, estamos en Young World, y hoy estarán dos de los actores de la última parte de la séptima película de la saga de el Gran niño mago Harry Potter, y nos comentaran, la experiencia vivida, después de ocho años conviviendo juntos como una familia. Y con ustedes nuestras presentadoras estrella, Laura García y Virginia González._

-Muy buenos días, nos encontramos en estos momentos con Daniel Radcliffe y Thomas Felton, conocidos durante los últimos años como Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy, quienes ahora se despiden la enemistad de ocho años, con la película culmine de esta maravillosa saga, escrita por la increíble escritora, J.K. Rowling. Ahora los dejo con mi compañera V, quien se encargara de sacarles todos los secretos a estos guapos chicos.

-Gracias Lau. ¡Buenos días a todos!; Bien como muchos podéis comprobar, nuestros chicos magos han crecido. Ya no son los niños pequeños del principio, Ahora ya con sus 21 y 19 años de edad, han terminado lo que a sido una de las aventuras mas grandes en el mundo del cine; y como podéis ver aquí los tenemos, ¡Buenos días chicos!.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Saludaron los dos Actores sentados cómodamente en el sofá del estudio enfrente de la periodista.

-¿Como os sentís luego de haber terminado la saga de Harry Potter?

-Bueno, nos sentimos felices, pero a la vez nos sentimos muy nostálgicos; todos hemos terminado siendo muy buenos amigos, y sabemos que podemos contar con todos y cada uno de los que trabajamos-Tom

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con Tom, y en estos ocho años creamos grandes lazos de amistad que serán para siempre, y así algunos no sigan trabajando en la actuación- _mirada a tom_- siempre serán unos grandes amigos y compañeros con los cuales forjamos recuerdos inolvidables; y bueno en el momento me siento muy feliz, y también melancólico, voy a extrañar mucho los lentes -bromeó Dan haciendo reír a los periodistas.

-Y Vosotros dos, ¿como os lleváis?, mejor que Harry y Draco espero.

-_Risa_- Claro, con Daniel siempre me he llevado muy bien, al igual que con Rupert y Emma

-Sí, es cierto, algunas veces todos hemos salido juntos después de grabar a tomarnos algo, hasta incluso hemos amanecido en la casa de alguno.

-Perdón, pero hay algo que siempre me intrigó de ti Tom, y no aguanto las ganas de decírtelo- dijo Laura, ante lo cual todos rieron, incluso ella- ¿Es verdad que te gusta Emma Watson?

_Tom enrojeció y rió_.-No, esos rumores son falsos la veo mas como una hermana que como una novia.

-Seh claro, y yo me vestí para Halloween con tutú rosa; en realidad Laura, nunca ha aceptado que le gusta Emma, y que se pone celoso cuando la ve- rió Dan

-Bueno Tom, aquí tienes a alguien para consolarte, estoy disponible -_guiño, y risas del público._

-Dan en realidad te disfrazaste con un Tutú rosa en la fiesta de Halloween, ¿no te acuerdas? -sonreía Tom haciendo que Dan se sonrojara al recordar esa escena- _"Dios…No volveré a beber"._

Al igual que Ralph y Alan, ¡Dios mió si hasta tengo una foto! - dijo mostrando a un Dan, Ralph y Alan borrachos con unos vaporosos tutú rosa, los tres abrazados.

La imagen se mostró por una pantalla tamaño gigante, haciendo reír a todos menos a Dan que se encontraba completamente rojo de vergüenza.

Después de haberse calmado un poco, Virginia habló:

-Bueno Dan, nos alegra comentarte, que esto fue una pequeña broma de parte del set.

-Aunque la persona del medio si estaba vestida así- terminó Laura haciendo reír de nuevo a todos mientras, Dan se ponía más rojo si cabía.

-Bueno volviendo a la entrevista, chicos, ¿que podéis contarnos de la película?

Los dos Actores empezaron a explicar tramas de la película y algunos problemas que tuvieron para grabar algunas escenas.

-Y tu Daniel, ¿alguna chica en tu vida? - preguntó Virginia

-Lastimosamente no he encontrado la adecuada, me he dado cuenta que muchas de las chicas no se acercan a mi por ser Daniel, sino por la fama y el dinero que poseo; y también la fama momentánea que les pueda dar - Dijo ante lo que Tom asintió fervientemente, recordando a una de sus ex, Jade.

-Sí, yo tengo ese mismo problema, es lo malo de ser actor; cuesta mucho saber quien esta contigo por ti, no por tu fama o dinero – contraatacó Tom.

-La verdad es que eso es algo muy triste... Bueno estoy segura de que en un futuro encontrareis a alguien que os quiera tal y como sois. -les animaba Virginia; los chicos asintieron.

-Bien chicos me encantaría preguntaros una cosa, haber... ¿cual a sido la cosa mas vergonzosa que a echo o pedido una fan?

-Bueno la verdad es que una vez una fan, me pidió que hiciera un trío con James y Oliver Felps - dijo un Dan apenado

-¿Con los gemelos weasley?- virginia

-WOW- _Laura_ - ¿Y aceptaste?

-¡Como crees! -Dijo mas sonrojado aún

-¿Y tu Tom?- Pregunto virginia

-La verdad...quizás la mas vergonzosa fue cuando una chica que iba vestida solo con una toalla, se la quitara enfrente mió quedándose desnuda y suplicando que me acostara con ella...¡Dios eso si que fue vergonzoso!. - suspiró Tom.

-Aunque nos han pasado bastantes cosas incluso nos han lanzado sujetadores.- dijo divertido Daniel.

-Si todavía recuerdo la chica de talla gigante del sujetador - rió Tom

-Si mínimo eran XXXXXXXXXXL – Le secundó Dan divertido, ante lo cual Laura se sonrojo porque, aunque estaba muy orgullosa de sus pechos, en realidad eran considerablemente grandes.

Todos rieron divertidos.

-Bueno esto a sido nuestra entrevista de hoy chicos, gracias por habernos dado esta oportunidad de entrevistaros y esperamos que pronto nos volvamos a ver, gracias.

Los chicos asintieron amablemente.

-Bueno, yo si quiero pedir una última cosita- dijo laura

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo Tom?

-¡Sí! ¡Y yo con los dos! - dijo entusiasmada Virginia

-Claro dijeron los chicos al unísono

_**Minutos después a las afueras del set de grabación...**_

_Había Fans por todos lados con carteles de los Actores y con frases bastantes sugerentes...que harían sonrojar a cualquiera._

Pero uno les causo la atención a los chicos; un cartel que decía:

_Drarry Fanclub_

En realidad no sabían que significaba eso, o si era otro club de fans de otros famosos; pero les impresiono la calma del grupo de chicas, por lo que se decidieron ir a preguntarles; pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al notar que las chicas, voltearon la pancarta, dejando ver a unos Harry y Draco acostados en una cama y muy abrazados

Las caras de los chicos era todo un poema, ¿se puede saber de donde había salido eso?

Todas las Fans alocadas del los clubs de Harry y Draco también se quedaron mirando aquella pancarta alucinadas, Y preguntándose como esas chicas podían estar tan tranquilas cuando Daniel y Tom se les acercaban tanto...

Laura y Virginia no se quedaron atrás; y es que conocían al calmado grupo de fans, ellas eran unas de ese pequeño grupo.

El grupo anónimo de fans yaoi, amantes del Slash.

Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente Dan y tom, solo pudieron mirar la gran pancarta con esa imagen que valía mas que mil palabras, y que los dejó desubicados; y es que ellos no sabían que sus personajes, los personajes que ellos personificaban, los estuvieran utilizando como inspiración a la homosexualidad.

Las fans de los dos Actores empezaron a gritar otra vez para que ellos se les acercaran, cosa que no hicieron ya que tenían que irse corriendo al estudio de grabación quedándose muy desilusionadas.

Sólo un par de chicas se quedo con el grupo; ya que las demás se fueron frustradas hacia sus hogares

-Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo - dijo sonriente Laura

-Si tanto tiempo Hera, tanto que hasta ya con tus 18, tú y virginia son presentadoras de TV.

-Yuriko-Chan, un placer conocerte, Fénix me ha hablado de ti -dijo animada la pelinegra.

-Yuriko-Chan - Saludo Fénix, para luego abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola Yun tenia ganas de verte...y a ti también Nekoham...Creía que no podríais venir. -dijo una animada Virgina.

-No hay nada que nos impida venir. –aclaró Hime Thensi acercándose a abrazar a Fénix.

-Si, además teníamos ganas de veros, hace mucho que no hemos podido hablar.-se defendió NANA también acercándose a Fénix.

-NANA, hablamos ayer-rió Virginia.

-Por eso mucho tiempo.-se defendió Yun.

-CathyMalfoy, ¡¡Cathy que emoción verte!!- dijo Laura abrazando a su amiga.

-Maclavb Hola no habíamos podido hablar mucho por MSN y... HAY NO, HAY NO, HAY NO. -¡¡OH MY GOOOOOD, pero si son Shui-Kun y el lindo do de felpa ninfómano!! kawaii, Hace rato que los quería conocer- dijo Laura abrazando a la pareja,

-¿Y Dark-Chan?, ¡que la hiciste oso de felpa!- ante lo cual Yuki-Kun la miro mal (Yuki-Kun osito de felpa ninfómano)

-Baka-Chan esta buscando a su Kuripyon, parece que termino e un viaje a Timbuktu- respondió malicioso, ante lo cual una ráfaga violeta se le tiro encima

-Baka, Baka, Baka Oniisan-Puños- TT.TT, mi Kuripyon.

-Dark-Chan ahora llamamos a la aerolínea si quieres ¿sí? , Mientras salúdame y dame un abrazo.

-Estáis todas aquí, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que os atreveríais a traer esa pancarta aquí, habéis visto la cara que han puesto ¿los pobres?-dijo divertida Fénix.

-En realidad fue cosa de todas; ¿Os habéis fijado que locas están las otras fans? ¡Dios, son insoportables!.-se quejaba Lady Orapma.

-Si, y ya os contaremos lo que nos han dicho de las fans...y del sujetador de Lau también.-rió Virginia mirando divertida a Laura.

-¡¡Oye!! , que sean de un tamaño mayor a las del promedio no significa que hubiera sido yo U/U; además las mías no son XXXXXXL, sino se me caerían- Dijo muy roja Hera, ante lo cual todas rieron.

-Tranquila a lo mejor fue Maclavb ella tampoco se queda atrás- se burló Cathy, haciendo reír a todas menos a la aludida y a Hera quien se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

-Señor Radcliffe, Señor Felton, aquí esta su limosina. -dijo el guardaespaldas abriéndoles la puerta; pero antes de subir Tom paró.

-Creo que deje algo en el set, los alcanzo después, vayan sin mí que yo me voy entonces en mi auto.

-¡¡No, espera!! Yo te acompaño -decidió Daniel, quien le pidió disculpas al chofer diciendo que si lo necesitaban lo llamarían después.

-¿¿Tom que te pasa?? ,sé que no dejaste nada – le recriminó Dan, pero Tom lo cayó, haciéndole señas para que caminaran en silencio hasta donde estaban ese extraño club de fans.

-Shhh – silenció Tom a Dan para escuchar lo que decían las chicas.

-¿Oye Fénix cuando vas a volver a publicar a algún fic de Harry y Draco? , hace mucho que no leemos ninguno tuyo - se quejaba Hime Tenshi.

-Pues la verdad es que Hera y yo estamos haciendo uno…pero será un Daniel, Tom para cambiar un poco; y creedme hay unas escenas de sexo entre los dos que os saldrá la baba. -reconocía Fénix.

Tom y Daniel habían abierto los ojos a más no poder _¡¡Sexo entre ellos dos!! ;_ Los dos chicos estaban cada vez más blancos.

-Ah, pero el que estuvo bien fue el fic que subiste tu FedraHera…el lemon me dejo sin respiración.-le halagaba Fénix.

-Gracias.-respondió tímida FedraHera.

-Haaaaay, no seas tan modesta, en serio fue un gran trabajo sobre todo ese HOT DRACO, grrrrr, es que con sólo imaginarme de nuevo la escena en donde lo acorrala y… - en eso se oye un_ ooooooohhhhh _como gemido general;ante lo cual los chicos ya estaban flipando porque todavía no salían del shock de que sus entrevistadoras fueran a escribir una historia ficticia de amor entre los dos.

-¿Y si han visto los nuevos montajes de Hera acá presente?

-Si me gusto mucho el de la familia Malfoy Potter, y es que con Boyd Holbrook como el Draco adulto, uf- Dijo una babeante Maclavb

-Y ni se diga de el papasito de Tom Welling, como el Harry adulto –Dijo Gio-Chan recordando un de los montajes de la familia Malfoy Potter con un embarazadísimo Tom

-¡Oh!, a propósito Fénix, ¿me puedes pasar luego pos MSN, la foto que te tomaste con los dos?, quiero quitarte del medio y juntarlos; que queden listos para un beso.

_Fénix rió_- Eso Hera no tenias ni que preguntarlo, te lo iba a dar para que lo hicieras; la verdad es que últimamente cada vez se hace más difícil hacer fics de ellos dos juntos; y lo malo es que esos dos no se dan cuenta de que hacen una pareja increíble. Bueno habrá que aguantarse, pero lo que mas odio es la pareja que al final J.K. Rowling le da a Harry Potter. Ya sabíamos que con un chico no se quedaba, pero es que ¿con Ginny Weasley?. ¡Dios, esa mujer necesita saber más de romance!; hubiera quedado mil veces mejor Luna Lovegood que la pelirroja… bueno eso creo yo. - dijo Virginia.

-Si en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Gio-Chan

-¿Sabes?, además Ginny es una BITCH; siempre se acostó con medio colegio, ¡y le toco el premio mayor!, un inocente y virginal Harry. -dijo Hera con el ceño fruncido.

-Un poco de razón si tienen la verdad – meditó Tom mientras Dan se ponía más rojo que una grana.

- Quisiera que le hubieran juntando con Draco, y le hubieran colocado en embarazo, ¡ARGH!, me gustaría que los hombres sintieran lo que nosotras para que dejasen de pensar con el falo.

-Pensándolo bien -dijo un Tom tan o mas pálido que Daniel- te prefiero con Ginny.

- Daniel asintió.

-¿Oye pero habéis leído el fic...ahora no me acuerdo del nombre de la autora; pero ese donde Draco empotra a Harry en las puertas del área de pociones y empieza a follárselo de golpe?; y los gemidos que saca Harry; ¡Dios creo que con eso estuve apunto de correrme!.-tuvo un escalofrió Fénix (Fenixydragon: ¬¬...esto es ficticio cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia...o mera perversión ¬¬)

-Sí, o cuando en el aula de pociones lo hacen ¡FRENTE A SNAPE!; aunque bueno el no se da cuenta porque el par está con la capa de invisibilidad, lo mejor de todo es que ¡fue en plena clase con los de su curso!- chilló animada Hera, mientas Yuki y por poco se va corriendo llevándose Shui-Kun consigo; sino es porque Hera al ver las intenciones de Yuki, decidió robarse a su novio "un momentito"; solo porque quería que opinase como los demás.

-¡¡QUE!!-gritó una voz desde el rincón, haciendo que todas las fans yaoistas miraran hacia ese lado y encontraran a Tom y Daniel.

-Pero miren quien nos trajo la magia- Dijo BelaSly, la parte mas sarcástica y por redundar Slytherin de Hera-Si son nada más y nada menos que Thomas Andrew Felton y Daniel Jacob Radcliffe

-Nuestros personajes favoritos.-dijo NANA.

-Co...Como pueden escribir esa clase de cosas-decía un avergonzado Tom.

-Escribiéndolas.-se defendió Fénix.-no hacemos nada malo en realidad...no esta prohibido.

-Además no se quejen si aun no habéis leído nada de yaoi entre ustedes...primero lean y luego opinen.-se defendía Yunsakka-Todas asintieron.

-Ey vamos chicas no os paséis, ellos no tenían ni idea de que existía un club de fans de ellos dos que los querían ver juntos; además nunca lo harían miran demasiado su imagen y además Daniel tiene que hacer de machito en Equus, ¿si no que diría la gente?-dijo Virginia guiñándole un ojo a las chicas y mirando maliciosamente a los chicos.

-Si es verdad; lastima que Potter, realmente fue dominado por cierto rubio a quien- dijo BelaSly acercándose a la oreja de Daniel quien no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, poniéndose nervioso de repente- _le fascina que se lo metan_ -Dijo lentamente recorriendo con una mano desde el cuello del chico, hasta donde estaban sus genitales, haciendo que el ojiazul sintiera escalofríos recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Mientras que a las demás se les salían los ojos ante la insinuación de la pelinegra.

Tom al escuchar lo último se puso demasiado rojo, y es que su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada al imaginarse como Draco Malfoy, metiéndosela a su amigo en pleno set de grabación... los dos juntos, solos y...

-¿Que pasa Daniel?, no me digas que te lo estas imaginando, ¿sabes lo que yo estoy pensando?-Susurro FenixyDragon en su oído pero lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchara Tom.-Tu, y Tom solos en el estudio de grabación con vuestros uniformes de trabajo y Tom, chupando tu polla asta lo mas hondo de su garganta, haciéndote gritar mas y mas; sí Dan, lo deseas porque lo estas imaginando, porque lo sientes, porque lo anhelas-seguía susurrándole Fenixydragon rozándole el vientre con su mano.

-Y-Yo- balbuceaba sin parar Daniel

-No mientas Dan- dijo BelaSly mientras acariciaba su miembro por encima de sus vaqueros- porque lo estas deseando... _tanto_... como nosotras -dijo muy cerca de sus labios, para luego abruptamente, separarse del chico quien ya estaba mas que excitado.

-Bueno creo que debemos encontrar un sitio mas privado les parece chicas- pregunto BelaSly mientras ella y FenixyDragon agarraban a Dani y Yunsakka junto con Hera agarraban a Tom.

Creo que todas no deberíamos ir-opino Vero.

-Bien no os preocupéis; venid unas pocas con nosotras y las demás quedaros aquí no os preocupéis que los grabaremos-les dijo Laura guiñándoles un ojo a las demás...que asintieron divertidas.

Cuando las chicas se fueron con Tom y Dan; Gio-Chan quien podría ser muy callada pero en cuestiones Drarry era yaoista hasta la muerte.

-Oigan yo de ustedes me voy detrás de ellos, así que ¿Quién me apoya?

Todos levantaron las manos para después coger unos carros y salir detrás de las otras.

-Dime Tom ¿has pensado como sería penetrar a Dani hasta el fondo?-le susurraba Yunsakka al oído haciendo que Tom enrojeciera.

-Hey Yun, no seas mala que puedo contarle a tu chico esto.-le picada FenixyDragon...haciendo que Yun riera y le enseñara la lengua.

-No te preocupes que ya se lo explicare yo cuando lo vea...-se defendió ella.-Todas rieron.

- ¡Hey Hime Tenshi!, ¿llegamos?-pregunto NANA a la conductora.

-Apunto; ¿estas segura FenixyDragon que podemos ir a tu apartamento?-preguntó Hime Thensi.

-Claro vivo sola aquí-dijo ella.

-Y sino podemos ir al mío; también vivo sola... aunque no se por mis vecinos.

-¡No ya dije que vamos para mi casa Hera OK!

-¡Te digo que no soy Hera, soy Bela, BE-LA, sí!

-Estás loca amiga- rió Fénix al ver la personalidad bipolar de la pelinegra.

-Una pregunta-dijo de pronto Tom, todas le prestaron atención.

- ¿Porque os llamáis así?

-Son nuestros Niks de escritora y estamos acostumbradas a llamarnos así.

-Menos yo que llamo a FenixyDragon, V se me a echo costumbre.-Respondió Yunsakka.

-Si y tu novio me llama Viri y otras me llaman niña Fénix y otros Fénix y otros Dragón tengo un montón de sobrenombres.-decía Virginia.

-Valla...-dijeron los dos Actores.

-Así como la loquilla de dos personalidades- se burló Virginia

-¡¡HEY!!, tengo mi personalidad tanto buena como mala, y si sabes lo que te conviene no te metas con Bela - dijo Laura sonrojada haciendo que todos rieran y se bajara un poco la tensión.

-Entonces hay alguna que tiene más de un solo sobrenombre a parte de Virginia y Laura- pregunto tom

-Todas- respondieron las chicas al unísono, para luego estallar en risas

_-"Valla en la que nos metimos"_- pensaban mientras tanto Dan y Tom a quienes las chicas tenían muy bien cogiditos.

-"Aunque son simpáticas no me caen del todo mal" pensó Tom, pensando también Daniel algo similar.

-Ya hemos llegado - al escuchar aquello los chicos se tensaron.

-Bien ya hemos llegado chicos. -dijo Virginia conduciéndolos a todos hacia la habitación; cuando todos estuvieron dentro Virginia(Fenixydragon) dijo:

-Bien...creo que a ellos si que ay que darles unas clases de sexualidad Homosexual ¿verdad chicas?

-Tú eres la experta en eso Fénix-le respondió Vero...

-No Vero todas lo somos así que Daniel y Tom vamos a empezar la clase.-dijo inocentemente Fenixydragon acercándose a ellos.

_Continuara..._

_**Notas Finales:**_

FenixyDragon: ¿¿Nos queréis matar?? Esperamos que no...TT.TT

_Hera: TT.TT si nos matan entonces quienes seguirán con nuestra idea..._

_BelaSly: Si nos quieren matar, se las verán conmigo en el mas allá Muajajaja._

FenixyDragon...¬¬...ignorando a las dos locas...solo avisar por algunas dudas que este fic solo tiene relaciones Homosexuales...no ay ni orgías, ni relaciones _Heterosexuales...No nos confundamos n/n aunque mas de una seguro que se_ queda con las ganas je jeje gracias por leer este fic y esperamos que os aya gustado...

_Hera/BelaSly: No somos ningunas locas ¬¬; pero bueno esperamos que les guste, como siempre, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, hechizos, howlers y demás, solo mandar un reviewcito. Con un reviewcito haran la triste vida de nosotras mas feliz U.U_

_**Este fic esta publicado por :**_

_**FenixyDragon en:**__ Slasheaven y Amoryaoi_

_**BelaSly en:**_

_Para que no aya líos de publicación __ adiós._


End file.
